The autunum of withered roses
by Mexicania i Katara INC
Summary: Han pasado diez años de que Atem cruzara el portal que lo llevó al mundo de los muertos. Anzu es ahora una famosa bailarina, pero al conocer a Jaden Yuki la flama de su amor por Atem se ha reavivado. Crossover de YGO! con YGO! GX.
1. Encuentro inesperado

_**Nota preliminar**_

He aquí con un nuevo fic, básicamente está inspirado en un episodio de "Los jóvenes Titanes" en el cual Chico Bestia anda tras de una chava que es igual a Terra y cree que hadejado de estar petrificada(como ustedes saben así terminó la historia de esta chica que fue aprendiz de Slade). Así que loapliqué un poco a este anime mezclando el Duel Monsters con el Genex, aunque sé que me lincharán por tratar un poco elasunto de la pareja Anzu (Tea) /Yami,hay una pequeña diferiencia que notarán y unabuena noticiaen el capítulo final deeste fic.

Y como nota final, el títuloes el nombre de una canción de una excelente banda de metal gótico española llamada Evadne.

_Primera Rosa_

_Encuentro inesperado_

Diez años... sólo diez desde que él había cruzado el portal, para Anzu las cosas le habían salido bien: era una de las mejores bailarinas contemporáneas de Japón, daba clases en un conservatorio de danza, y como pasatiempo gustaba de cultivar rosas. Rosas de diferentes formas y colores, las cuidaba con todo amor y dedicación, como si fueran sus hijas, lo mismo que a una de las alumnas que tenía viviendo en su casa, Marieta.

Marieta era una muchacha española de una gran lozanía y entusiasmo que animaba a Anzu a seguir adelante en su carrera, ella tenía una triste historia: un día salía de trabajar, un tipo pasó y la agarró con fuerza, el resto es historia; nadie la pudo defender de la violación que él perpetró. Después de este terrible hecho, fue puesta en terapia psicológica y fue cuando encontró su vocación en el baile. La pobre no tenía dinero y ni un techo, sólo una casucha de cartón en un callejón sucio y oscuro, pero cuando supo de la maestra Mazaki, no dudó ni un segundo en pedirle ayuda en realizar su sueño.

Al parecer la vida que llevaba Anzu era de lo que podría desear un ser humano, pero ella sentía que le faltaba algo: el amor de alguien. Marieta le decía que debía de buscar, que no se amargara de lo que le había pasado hace varios años con el tipo que intentó abusar de ella, pues además existían hombres buenos como el que la defendió. Pero ella no le decía nada de lo que realmente fue él y de lo que representó para su corazón.

Pero un día, mientras alumna y maestra paseaban por las intrincadas calles de Cd. Domino, Marieta notó algo: Habían demolido una linda casita que gustaba de mirar cuando vivía en las calles. La dueña era una agradable ancianita, que como después se enteraron, había fallecido recientemente y como no le había legado a nadie la casa, tenían que tumbarla para construir ahí unas oficinas. Al principio Marieta se quejó, pero Anzu le dijo simplemente tal y como le había dicho esa persona especial a quien tanto amaba: "Las cosas cambian para poder seguir adelante".

Después de esto, se detuvieron en una esquina tranquila donde se encontraba una escuela abierta. Marieta ofreció un helado a su maestra, así que fue a la heladería que estaba cerca de ahí; a unos cinco locales. Cuando ella se fue, por alguna extraña razón, Anzu recordaba el día en que ella se la había pasado bien al lado de Yami, nada la desconcentraba, ni siquiera cuando los alumnos salían tranquilamente. Sin darse cuenta, un muchacho castaño chocó contra ella, haciéndola caer al suelo.

— Perdone señorita, fue sin querer. Je, je, je, je, je, je. — le dijo.

— No hay problema... — se dispuso a contestar Anzu, cuando de pronto miró al rostro del chico y encontró algo que la hizo palidecer

— Eres tú¿Yami?

— ¿Quién? — contestó él — No soy ningún Yami, mi nombre es Jaden Yuki, para servirle a usted.

— Gracias, el mío es Anzu Mazaki. Pero¿es que acaso no puedes recordarme?

— Mmmm... Nop. Sinceramente no conozco tu nombre...

— Fue en una discoteca, una noche de Enero... Oye Yuki, no sabía que tenías ese ligue con las más viejitas. — contestó en broma un chico de cabello negro, que al parecer era el amigo del castaño.

— ¡Chaz! No bromees de nuevo, ya vez que por estarme persiguiendo la tumbé sin querer.

— Dispénsame, pero ya apúrate o sino no llegaremos a tiempo al partido de fut — dijo Chaz a Yuki.

— Pero no eres Yuki, tu nombre es Yami. Bueno realmente es Atem, pero qué importa, por favor recuerda algo.

— Lo siento, pero no soy ese a quien conoces. Debes estar confundida. Mucho gusto.

— No estoy confundida, casi eres igual a él, así que tú bebes de ser Yami.

— No le hagas caso, está loca. — le dijo murmurando Chaz a Yuki mientras se iban entre el poco tumulto de alumnos.

La pobre de Anzu no le contó nada a Marieta, pero citó a sus viejos amigos en el parque, para comentarles lo que había pasado.

— No lo creo, vimos claramente cómo se fue. ¿Para esto quisiste reunirnos a todos? Si ninguno de nosotros tiene tiempo. — dijo decepcionado Tristán.

— Seguramente, te afectó el hecho de nunca le dijiste lo que sentías por él. Si Yugi estuviera aquí te diría que mejor fueras con un psicólogo. Además existen otros hombres mejores como ese chico de Rusia, Dimitri. Creo que le gustaste. — tomó la palabra Joey en tono vacilón.

— Tienes razón, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que se trata de él. No sé, pero así es. Dimitri es lindo, pero no siento nada por él. — les respondía Anzu.

— Pero opino que te sueltes del recuerdo de Yami, porque sino nunca sabrás disfrutar de la felicidad que tienes, ya que eso te está dañando. — aconsejó Tristán.

Tal vez eran razonables sus palabras, pero Anzu sabía bien que su amor siempre había sido para el faraón y para nadie más. Así que estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo fuera como fuera.


	2. Capirotada de leche

_**Segunda rosa**_

_**Capirotada de leche**_

Ya habían acabado las clases de baile en el conservatorio, Anzu se disponía a irse cuando Marieta le anunció muy emocionada:

— ¡Va a venir Wroclawek a nuestra ciudad!

— ¿En serio? El grupo de música de cámara de Yugi vendrá. — respondió Anzu algo sorprendida.

— Si, el mismo.

— Eso quiere decir que vendrá...

— Dimitri, el chelista. Mira, ahí tienes un buen pretendiente; es guapo, inteligente, toca bien el violonchelo, es muy romántico... todo lo que puede una mujer desear.

— Tienes razón Marieta, pero a él no lo amo. Sabes bien que mi amor es de...

— Otra vez: Yami Kuncewiczowa, es que acaso no vas a olvidar a ese tipo. De veras, la gente nunca olvida a los polacos, está bien que todavía sientas algo por él, pero no es para tanto. Y a propósito: no me has dicho de qué se murió, ya que sólo dices que eso le pasó después de que tuvo un duelo con Yugi en el cual perdió, hasta pensé que se había suicidado por eso.

— No fue así Marieta, simplemente fue un accidente al tratar de salir del metro — dijo esto Anzu con un tono de tristeza.

Apenas Anzu salía junto con Marieta cuando se encontraron con la famosa agrupación, Yugi saludó alegremente a sus amigas, pero fue Dimitri el que no apartaba su vista de Anzu. La chica mexicana que tocaba la viola propuso a todos los integrantes que acompañaran a Anzu a su casa, después a Yugi para luego irse al hotel donde estaban todos hospedados. Esta propuesta fue muy aceptada, mientras todos caminaban, Dimitri se acercó a Anzu para poder hacerle plática ya que la mayoría de las veces que trataba de hacerlo siempre era cortante.

— Hola Anzu. ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida? — comenzó el ruso.

— Bien, ¿y a ti? — contestó la japonesa como si nada.

— Bueno, un montón de trabajo por aquí y por allá, pero afortunadamente igual de bien. Oye, te parece si salimos, es que nos quedaremos aquí unas semanas, depende de lo que nos diga el departamento cultural que organiza el festival de música de cámara.

Mientras los podemos aprovechar para conocernos mejor, es que desde el día en que tu amigo te presentó por primera vez he tenido la inquietud de saber quién eres, qué es lo que te gusta, cómo ha sido tu vida, bueno con todo eso de los torneos de duelos y todo eso... de hecho, yo fui un duelista, pero no seguí en eso ya no tenía buena madera en eso, siempre se me secaba el cerebro al tratar de pensar en una estrategia.

— Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, vaya que tienes buen humor para ser un músico serio.

— Gracias, ¿y qué me dices de nuestra cita?

— Veré luego, ya que soy una mujer bastante ocupada. Es que me dedico a cultivar rosas, como pasatiempo.

— De seguro esas rosas han de ser igual de hermosas que usted.

— O/O Gracias, pero creo que ya me tengo que ir a mi casa.

— Está bien, pero piensa bien eso. Me gustaría alguna vez salir contigo. Adiós.

Anzu llegó a las puertas del edificio donde se encontraba la escuela abierta, esperando a que los alumnos salieran, el tiempo se fue como agua: el timbre sonó y los estudiantes salieron como sardinas apretadas. Buscó con la mirada al castaño hasta que lo encontró, estaba junto con su amigo hablando de algo, así que se acercó un poco para poder escuchar.

— Chaz, por favor, acompáñame a conseguir algunas cartas para el próximo curso. Mira: Rei va ir casi todos los días en la tarde a lo del festival de música, Asuka irá con sus amigas de shopping y a la disco, no me gustaría tenerle que pedirle este favor a Nolee ya que de lo contrario me va golpear como siempre. — rogaba el castaño casi de rodillas.

— Jaden, simplemente no puedo. Sabes que por nada del mundo me perdería un partido de fut con los amigos, mira mejor conseguimos las cartas cuando sean nuestros últimos días de vacaciones, mientras porqué no te relajas en tu casa. — respondía tranquilamente el amigo.

— Esta bien, Chaz. Nos vemos mañana.

— Adiós.

Simplemente el castaño estaba resignado a ir solo a comprar las cartas, si nadie lo acompañaba no sería el fin del mundo, en estos pensamientos estaba cuando Anzu le salió al camino.

— Hola Jaden, ¿necesitas compañía?

— O/O Srita. Mazaki, no es muy necesario. Puedo ir a la tienda de cartas y volver a mi casa por mí mismo.

— Bueno, pero al menos podría conocer algo más de ti. Y además que recuerdes algo de tu pasado.

— Mira, ya lo he dicho varias veces... está bien. (Pensando) Esto es lo que me pasa por querer compañía para una cosa simple, una loca está atrás de mí.

Ambos fueron a la misma tienda de cartas a la que años atrás ella fuera con Yami, al llegar le entró un gran sentimiento de nostalgia, pero no por esto su lucha porque Jaden recordara algo de su vida anterior sería frustrada.

— ¿No se te hace que ya habías conocido antes este lugar?

— Bueno, lo conozco desde que tenía tres años. Siempre he pasado por ahí toda mi vida.

— ññU Pero me refería a que sino lo conocías antes de que hubieras nacido.

— Ni idea...

Entraron a la tienda, Jaden se tardó una hora analizando cartas: ver si le servirían de algo. Tal y como lo haría Yami, después de la compra se despidió amablemente del encargado como si fuese un amigo de toda la vida. Una vez que salieron, Anzu le propuso algo al castaño:

— ¿Te gustaría tomar algún postre?

— ¿Porqué no? ¿A dónde? ¿Al negocio de Katsuro? Siempre hace una nieve bien rica.

— No, iremos a un lugar donde tal vez te sientas como en casa.

Caminaron muchas calles hasta llegar a un negocio con el nombre de "Doña Tencha" y tomaron una mesa. Era de lo más humilde, tenía el toque característico de un restaurante mexicano que para Jaden se le hacía muy peculiar. En eso llegó una muchacha que preguntó:

— ¿Qué es lo que van a querer?

— Si me puede dar un plato de capirotada de leche para mí y mi acompañante. — respondió Anzu.

— Si señorita, en un momento le daré su orden. — después de decir esto, la chica se retiró.

— Capi... ¿qué? — preguntó extrañado Jaden.

— Capirotada de leche, — contestó Anzu — era tu postre favorito. Una vez te comiste cinco platos en una sentada, y aun así querías más.

— Vaya que si tenía un buen estómago para comerme postres cuando era ese Yami.

— Y quién te viera comiendo los tacos, tenías grandes problemas con la salsa de guacamole.

— Eso me pasa a mí siempre, no puedo con la salsa en la academia. Amo los tacos nn.

— Espero te guste la capirotada, Jaden.

— Hasta que por fin, dices mi nombre. Porque me saqué de onda cuando me llamaste Yami.

La mesera llegó con los platos de capirotada, ambos comenzaron a devorarse el postre, Jaden acabó primero, Anzu le preguntó:

— ¿Te gustó el postre?

— Claro, quiero otro plato. Yami era un buen conocedor. — respondió gustoso Jaden.

La mesera sirvió más platos de capirotada conforme Jaden se los terminaba, llegando así a diez platos, superando a su predecesor. Cuando él se sintió satisfecho, Anzu pagó la cuenta que resultó más de lo que ella calculaba, quedándose sin nada en el bolsillo. Una vez que salieron Jaden le preguntó un poco apenado:

— ¿No te hice pasar un rato vergonzoso?

— No, al contrario, — contestó Anzu — creo que tienes algo de Yami en tu interior. Si intento algo por sacar esas memorias que te conformaron una vez, tal vez obtenga algunas respuestas que tal vez nunca me aclaraste.

— Como Yami, ¿verdad?

— Si, nunca llegué a saber si en realidad... Mejor mañana te invito a pasar todo el día conmigo, recordando lo que una vez fuiste, no sé si funcione, pero haremos el intento: tú y yo.

— Eto... Mañana no tengo nada que hacer, puedo salirles con un mentira blanca a mis padres e ir contigo. En pocas palabras acepto tu cita, con una condición.

— ¿Con qué condición?

— Que nadie sepa que tú y yo salimos, bueno de mis amigos. Es que me apenaría mucho...

— No te preocupes, eso no pasará.

— Gracias. ¡Dios, qué horas son éstas de andar en la calle! Adiós nos vemos mañana.

— Jaden, ¿puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

— No, así Srita. Mazaki. Nos vemos mañana.

Anzu sólo miró cómo Jaden se alejaba corriendo por las calles bastas para luego desaparecer en la nada, lo único que deseaba en su corazón era volver a tener a su faraón al lado.


	3. Yami

_**Nota preliminar**_

La canción cuya letra a continuación verán es la de "Violette" de Closterkeller del álbum Violet. Closterkeller es una excelente banda polaca de metal gótico que además de escribir canciones en polaco también escribe canciones en inglés. "Violette" tiene una versión en inglés, pero preferí poner la versión en polaco (**qué mala soy**) que pueden ver en su página de Internet: www.anja.pl, es cosa de ver la parte en inglés de esta página, pero les digo que la versión en polaco está más completa en cuando a archivos mp3.

Ahora, pasemos a este capítulo del fic.

_**Tercera rosa**_

_**Yami**_

Apenas los primeros rayos del sol tocaron la ventana del dormitorio de Anzu, ella se levantó e intento arreglarse lo más atractiva posible, como si fuese un encuentro entre ella y Yami. Cuido que Marieta no se diera cuenta de que iba a salir y sólo dejó una nota que decía que iría a resolver unos asuntos pendientes en el conservatorio. Encaminó sus pasos hacia el edificio de la escuela abierta donde esperó unos 30 minutos al castaño, por poco y pensó que él le dio avión pero no tardo mucho para que lo viera.

— Buenos días Srita. Mazaki, estoy listo y preparado. Perdone que haya llegado tarde pero le eché todo un rollo a mis padres para que me dejaran salir, en fin aquí estoy. ¿Por dónde comenzaremos? — comenzó a hablar Jaden.

— Gracias, Jaden. Es bueno que tengas un gran entusiasmo¿te parece si vamos al parque? — dijo admirada Anzu.

— Si, claro. Como digas. — contestó alegremente el castaño.

_Omywana zimna woda jak szklo_

_Ja gladsza co dzien, czysciejsza co noc_

_Do polowy w kamien, zmieniona w kamien_

_Wsród strumienia klecze calkiem sama_

_Placz od scian odbity w luster sali_

_Echem krysztalowym wraca sie_

_Gdy klecze posrodku strumienia_

_Tak blisko jest brzeg_

_Biale kwiaty w lustrach odbijaja_

_Chce byc tam gdzie one, blisko i daleko tak_

_Tak wierne, tak czyste_

_Jak bardzo chcialabym byc ja_

Una vez que llegaron al parque, Anzu le ofreció a Jaden un poco de migas de pan para ofrecérselas a las palomas, él gustoso las tomó y comenzó a llamar las palomas, éstas se pusieron en sus hombros, cabeza y manos. Le pareció muy gracioso y comenzó a reírse por las cosquillas que le producían, después de eso se acercaron a la fuente de ahí.

— ¿Recordaste algo? — preguntó Anzu a Jaden.

— No, pero que las palomas se pararan sobre mí fue divertido. — contestó Jaden muy alegre — Cuando era Yami¿también me pasó lo mismo?

— Exacto, ahora quiero que recuerdes otra cosa. Toma esta piedrita y lánzala contra el agua.

— ¿También eso hacía?

— Algo así, pero gustabas de lanzarlas hacia los lagos, cuando vivías en Polonia.

— ¿Viví en Polonia? Vaya, interesante.

Jaden lanzó todas las piedritas con una fuerza y velocidad precisas que al final se sintió relajado. Anzu le dijo que era tiempo de irse hacia otro lugar, Jaden se sentía muy curioso de saber qué otras cosas hacía en su vida pasada.

_Noca cicho pada deszcz_

_Na kazdym platku jeden grzech_

_Czarnych kwiatów_

_Spi woda, slychac szept_

_Zmieniona w kamien myle sen_

_Z marzeniami_

Ambos chicos entraron al café-bar de Andrés, Anzu sentía que hace mucho que no había entrado a ese lugar, pues nunca había conocido a fondo el trabajo de segundo tiempo de Yami. Vio a Andrés y le dijo a Jaden:

— ¿No recuerdas a ese tipo?

— No. — le contestó él — Bueno, tal vez se me figure al mi tío Takato, pero no me pasa por la mente.

— Él era uno de tus mejores amigos, Andrés. En realidad se llama Andrzej, pero para no complicar las cosas Tristán le comenzó a llamar así, y fue de esa manera que se le quedó el sobrenombre.

— Debe ser buena onda...

— Espérame aquí, iré a hablar con él.

Anzu se dirigió hacia donde estaba Andrés, él al verla le saludó tal y como lo haría con cualquiera:

— Buenos días señorita¿qué se le ofrece?... Anzu... ¡Que gusto volverte a ver! De seguro vienes a recordar a mi mejor pianista. Ya no es lo mismo sin él.

— Tienes razón y una pregunta: Cuando Yami renunció al trabajo¿a quién contrataste en su lugar? — preguntó.

— Primero fue una pianista que se creía la mejor del mundo pero tocaba como si estuviera matando moscas. Renunció y ahora toca por las noche un trío de música de cámara. Los pobres están desempleados y les di una oportunidad. Pero sabes, extraño a Yami, era un buenazo en el piano.

— Andrés yo también lo extraño, pero creo que ha vuelto.

— Pero qué dices muchacha, si claramente lo viste cruzar el portal.

— Deja que te explique¿ves a ese muchacho que está sentado en esa mesa?

— Si, oye se parece un poco a Yami en la mirada... Pero con la diferencia de que él es castaño, no me digas que ha reencarnado en ese chamaco.

— Bueno, en realidad si. Por favor Andrés, permítele tocar el piano, tal vez recuerde algo.

— Anzu, si es la reencarnación de Yami dudo mucho que recuerde algo de su vida anterior. No sé con qué fin pretendes que recuerde, pero creo que es saber si él te amo en su vida pasada, yo te diré algo que he tenido oculto desde hace mucho tiempo... Pero en fin, puede tocar el piano.

Anzu se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Jaden y le pidió que se acercara al piano, él tomó asiento y puso sus manos frente al teclado y lo único que salió de él era una sinfonía de tecleos torpes interpretando la escala musical.

— De niño mi mamá me llevaba a clases de piano, pero por alguna extraña razón no quería tocar. Así que esto fue lo único que aprendí¿en mi otra vida era un virtuoso en el piano? — dijo Jaden.

— Si, lo eras... — contestó nostálgica Anzu.

_**Flashback**_

_Yami había acabado de tocar magistralmente una de la mazurcas de Chopin para Anzu, ella le aplaudió, él la miró tristemente y le dijo:_

— _Cuánto me hubiera gustado no haber sido faraón y mejor un pianista. No me queda mucho tiempo, si tuviera todo el suficiente, cuánto me gustaría tocar en Varsovia, ante mucha gente y que todos me aplaudieran... ¡Ah! Sueños que se van en la nada._

— _Tal vez puede que no sea muy tarde... — le dijo optimísticamente Anzu._

— _Por favor, no me des falsas esperanzas. Dentro de unos días ya no seré el mismo, tal vez en lo único que me convertiré es un puñajo de recuerdos para todos. La única cosa que me conforta es que pasaré unos días en Katowice._

— _Pero de todos modos, creo que eres un excelente pianista. ¿Puedes tocar otra mazurca?_

— _Claro. — dijo Yami sonriendo — Esta mazurca que voy a tocar le fascinaba mucho a Marja a pesar de la melodía es muy corta._

_Después comenzó a tocar, cuando lo hacía se olvidaba de todo lo que le preocupa y así fue como se sumergió en lo único que le fascinaba hacer por última vez._

— Muy bien¿y eso es todo? — le dijo Andrés a Anzu volviéndola a la realidad del presente.

— Si, es todo. Vámonos Jaden, iremos a otro lugar. — contestó Anzu y se fue por la puerta del negocio junto con Jaden.

_Wiec oddaj mi kolory trzy_

_Czern, biel, fiolet - zimny kolor mojej krwi_

_Potrzebny mi, bo ani zyc_

_Modlic nie, nie, nie chce i nie umiem sie_

_Gdy posrodku strumienia_

_Tak dlugo juz klecze_

_I patrze na drzewa, biel kwiatów, ptaki, las_

_Wiec dodaj mi jeden kolor wiecej do krwi_

Jaden se quedó admirado de ver la cantidad de polacos bailando y cantando, y la música era de lo más alegre.

— Tal vez no esté muy acostumbrado a visitar este tipo de lugares, pero me fascina estar aquí. — le dijo a Anzu.

— Muy bien, ya estás recordando. Vamos, ve y canta, eres muy bueno en eso.

El castaño se puso en el centro del círculo donde se bailaba y cantaba, los músicos entendieron que quería cantar y pronto comenzaron a tocar una melodía muy prendida, entonces Jaden comenzó a cantar desafinadamente la canción por demás rara que iba así:

— ¡Qué bonito, qué bonito, qué bonito es mi maizal!

Los polacos presentes se quedaron con cara de what? al escuchar eso, pero les dio risa. Una de las muchachas decidió bailar con Jaden, que se sonrojó ante su invitación. Cuando terminaron y los polacos se estaban retirando del salón donde se reunían, Jaden se despidió de ellos y les agradeció el rato tan ameno que pasó con ellos. Una vez que salieron Jaden le platicó a Anzu:

— Una vez mi mamá me metió en el coro de la escuela primaria donde estudiaba, pero sinceramente el canto tampoco se me dio. Es que esa melodía que tocaban me recordaba mucho a Huckleberry Hound cuando se ponía a cantar.

— No hay problema, es bueno que te la hayas pasado bien. Pero ibas a esas reuniones de polacos y cantabas bien las canciones tradicionales y a la hora de bailar con las muchachas eras bien tímido. Me hiciste pensar en muy buenos momentos. — le contestó Anzu.

— Gracias Srita. Mazaki.

_Noca cicho pada deszcz_

_Na kazdym platku jeden grzech_

_Czarnych kwiatów_

_Spi woda, slychac szept_

_Zmieniona w kamien pije ten_

_Slodki koktajl snu z marzeniami_

Una vez en la biblioteca, Anzu buscó los libros que pudiese con referencia a Polonia, y una vez que los consiguió se sentó en una mesa con Jaden y comenzó a abrirlos. Buscó y buscó hasta que por fin encontró algo y se lo mostró al castaño.

— Mira Jaden, ésta era la ciudad donde vivías: Katowice. — Anzu le decía esto mientras le mostraba las imágenes a Jaden.

— Es muy bonita cuidad, es más sencilla y tranquila que en ésta. — dijo Jaden.

Después le mostró algunas imágenes de varios parques nacionales de Polonia, explicándole que en su vida pasada los solía visitar, que encontraba tranquilidad en las dunas de Słowiński, en las cataratas de Karkonosze, montañas nevadas de Babiogórski, pero sobre todo en un lugar que creyó que recordaría:

— Quiero que conozcas este bosque, es el de Białowieża. Te gustaba mucho ir ahí, después de Katowice era el único lugar donde querías estar, lo considerabas como tu hogar.

Jaden por un momento miró las imágenes, las miraba como si ya hubiese conocido el lugar, pero al ver las fotos de un claro que estaba a la orilla del río Narewka dijo:

— Recuerdo que gustaba de dormir ahí. No sé, estar sumergido en el agua era una sensación que no te puedo describir...

— ¡Por fin recordaste! Yami, has vuelto. — dijo Anzu mientras abrazaba al castaño.

— En parte, le contestó. Qué más vas a mostrarme. — le respondió.

— Yami, se que lo que a continuación te voy a mostrar va a ser muy doloroso para ti. Pero quiero que veas estas fotos de Auschwitz, si te hice recuperar algo de tu memoria tal vez con esto recuerdes más.

Jaden vio las fotos del libro y las letras que hacían referencia del lugar siniestro: las cámaras de gases, los crematorios, las pilas de cadáveres desnudos, las malignas vías del tren que conducían a la entrada, los dormitorios de los prisioneros... Todo eso revivió pasajes oscuros que tenía guardados dentro de sí, que alguna vez los había vivido. Comenzó a atormentarlo en su interior haciendo que llorara e hiciera referencia que no había hecho nada por salvar a Marja, cómo las balas de los alemanes pasaron sobre ella y su familia, el dolor de que el rompecabezas donde habitara anteriormente fuera despedazado cruelmente.

Las personas presentes se quedaron mirando la extraña escena, Anzu sólo le consoló tiernamente:

— Tranquilo, todo ha pasado. Estoy aquí contigo, no te culpes...

_Prosze oddaj mi moje kolory krwi_

_Czern i biel da ostrosc sadu_

_Fiolet zycie wróci mi_

_Ja w kobiete_

_A kamien zmieni sie w chleb_

_W gesta trawe dam krok_

_Wyjde na suchy brzeg_

_Kiedy powróci do mnie mój fiolet_

_Mój fiolet, mój fiolet, mój kolor_

_Patrze na czarne drzewa_

_Kwiatów biel, luster blask_

_Niezmieniona posrodku strumienia ciagle trwam_

_Krysztalowa jak On_

_Uwieziona jak On - mój fiolet_

_Mój fiolet, mój kolor_

— Perdóneme Srita. Mazaki, — dijo Jaden a Anzu mientras se encontraban caminando — no quise ponerla en tal situación ante todos. Lo que pasó fue que al ver esas imágenes mi mente sintió lo que sentí en esa vida pasada hasta tal grado en que volví a ser Yami. Eso fue momentáneo, pero fue raro.

— No te preocupes, hicimos avances. Tal vez recuerdes más una vez que entremos a este lugar. — le dijo a Anzu cuando llegaron al establecimiento de Devlin.

Una vez que entraron, las arenas donde se jugaba el juego de dados del calabozo estaban muy ocupadas. Anzu buscó con la mirada a Douglas Devlin y una vez que lo encontró le pidió hablar a solas con él.

— ¿Crees en serio que el faraón ha vuelto? — preguntó sorprendido Devlin.

— Lo sé, es cosa que lo ayudes a recordar. Si juegas con él, seguramente lo hará y volverá a ser el mismo. — le explicaba Anzu.

— ¿Estás loca? Es verdad que ese muchacho se parece mucho a Yami, pero no es para tanto. Míralo, el pobrecito apenas está teniendo idea de qué esto. Pero si me pides ese favor lo haré, pero no creas que seré bueno con él, jugaré tal y como lo hice con Yami hace tiempo. — le contestó el chico.

Entonces Devlin hizo pasar a Jaden a su arena privada, le explicó un poquito las reglas de su juego. Y así comenzó el inusual duelo, conforme pasaba el tiempo Devlin iba en ventaja con Jaden, pero, por alguna extraña razón, notó que del interior del muchacho al que se estaba enfrentando salía una fuerza conocida una vez. De la nada Jaden comenzó obtener ventaja sobre él, se volvió más astuto e inclusive un poco más sarcástico a la hora de advertirle de su pronta victoria, un escalofrío invadió a Douglas: se dio cuenta que en cierta manera Yami había vuelto y que Anzu no estaba loca.

Con estas confusiones en su mente, él fue derrotado por el castaño. Cuando Jaden bajó de la planta alta de la arena, se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar, pero aun así pidió disculpas por lo que le había dicho hacía un rato, que no era su intención hablarle sarcásticamente. Devlin le ofreció amablemente que descansara un poco debido a su mal estado, Jaden le agradeció amablemente la oferta, pues no quería molestarlo otra vez.

El chico de ojos verdes vio cómo Anzu se iba por la puerta principal con el muchacho, jamás olvidaría ese extraño reencuentro con el pasado, aunque veía ese intento de su vieja amiga por conquistar a un amor imposible muy inútil, que a final de cuentas se iría todo abajo.

_Noca cicho pada deszcz_

_Na kazdym platku jeden grzech_

_Czarnych kwiatów_

_Spi woda, slychac szept_

_Zmieniona w kamien myle sen_

_Z marzeniami_

_Spi woda, slychac szept_

_Zmieniona w kamien myle sen_

_Z marzeniami_

_Noca cicho pada deszcz_

_Na kazdym platku jeden grzech_

_Czarnych kwiatów..._

Comenzaba a atardecer, después de mucho andar de un lugar a otro, Anzu y Jaden decidieron tomar asiento en una banquita que daba vista al puerto de la ciudad, como ella vio a su compañero algo cansado le dijo:

— ¿Qué te pareció el paseo?

— Me pareció excelente, aunque necesitaré meses de terapia para saber de nuevo quién soy. — contestó Jaden para después mover la cabeza como si tuviese algo que no quisiera tener.

— ¿Te cuento una historia? — propuso Anzu.

— Si, sirve que me quito este terrible dolor de cabeza.

Ella le contó una historia que reflejaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar Yami antes llegar a las manos de Yugi, y de todo lo que hizo después de que lo conoció y algunas virtudes de él...

— También hice cosas terribles. — dijo Jaden tristemente — Me olvidé del significado por el cual jugaba y casi pierdo a mi mejor amigo, no sabes lo que me dolió haberme dado cuenta de eso. Me siento arrepentido de haber sido tan inmisericorde.

— No te sientas mal, evitaste que ese hombre abusara de mí. — dijo Anzu haciéndole hacer el lado bueno de las cosas.

— Pero lo envié al Reino de las Sombras. — contestó angustiado Jaden — Pudo haber sido de otra manera, comprende, por esas cosas merecería lo peor, no debí de haber reencarnado.

— Jaden, no siempre fuiste malo. Hiciste más cosas buenas que malas, todos te admiraban y te querían. Tenías grandes sueños y pretensiones, deseabas con toda el alma ser pianista y tocar ante mucha gente.

— Srita. Mazaki, al principio la consideré una loca cuando me decías que recordara una vida que ni siquiera conocía, aunque ahora esa vida ya es parte de mí... la estimo mucho, es muy perseverante, se portó buena onda conmigo, al menos tal vez si pueda comprenderme.

Jaden se levantó de donde estaba sentado y al parecer se disponía a ir a su casa, pero le dijo a Anzu:

— ¿Quiere conocer mi casa?

El castaño la guió por un largo camino hasta llegar a su casa, aunque cuando llegaron la vieron por la acera de enfrente.

— Bueno, Srita. Mazaki. Ésta es mi casa, también suya claro. No podemos entrar, sino mis padres me matarían, así que entraré solo, aunque de todos modos tendré una gran regañiza. Gracias por el paseo, **_Do widzenia (Adiós)_**. Perdón, se me salió.

Anzu vio a Jaden cruzar la calle para tocar la puerta, se alejó lo más pronto posible de ahí. Pero estaba contenta de que al menos Jaden recordara algunas cosas de su vida, más no le importaba lo que le fuera a acontecer una vez entrando a su apartamento.


End file.
